Perfectly Lonely, or Perfectly in Love?
by AlineCardozo13
Summary: Inspired by the period of time when Joe was single like before "JEMI" was official and this small little period now that he is single. And also I'm inspired by John Mayer's amazing song Perfectly Lonely and a song one of my friends wrote. JONAS


**Inspired by the period of time when Joe was single like before "JEMI" was official and this small little period now that he is single.**

**And also I'm inspired by John Mayer's amazing song Perfectly Lonely and a song one of my friends wrote called Perfectly In Love with You**

**Disclaimer;** I do not ,sadly, own Joe Jonas nor John Mayer or **Perfectly In Love with You **nor anything you find familiar.

**Taken from pages of "Joe Lucas's diary"**

_Had a __**little love**__,_

_but I spread it thin_ _**Falling in**__ her arms _

_and __**out **__again_ _Made a __**bad name**_

_for my game around __**town**_ _**Tore**__ up my heart, _

_and __**shut it **__down_ _Nothing to __**do**_ _Nowhere to __**be**_ _A simple little kind of __**free**_ _**Nothing **__to do_ _No one but __**me**_ _And __**that's all I need**_

So i've never written in a dairy before….

I'm Joe

I'm 21 and single… and thats the way I want it.

I've always been the type of guy with a girl on my arm. But honestly I hate being in a relationship I mostly like being single. I'm free. No obligations I could flirt with a thousand of girls and not be disrespectful to my "lady". Whatever that means. Now I've been in a few "ok" relationships. There was Amelia a Australian model who was there when I needed her but honestly after 3 months I got bored.

There was AJ who was a pain in my ass. I mean 2 weeks into dating she told me she loved me. She always wanted to know were I was who I was with and what we were doing.

There was Taylor Swift. Although that one ended badly it was a pretty good relationship. She was a nice girl didn't have a big ego. Loved music and understood that I would be busy a lot and well it was a nice summer love, I would say but honestly that was all that was.

Then there was Camilla… God she was a piece of work. I didn't really like her to say I wanted to stop being the stupid immature Joe that got himself into the whole **"Jaylor"** mess and here was this older, sexy woman who wanted a mature boyfriend. I let myself into believing that if I got to be hers then I passed. That I was a grown adult. Mistake. I changed everything about me for a girl who wasn't even in love with me.

Then there was Stella who everyone told me I would be perfect with I mean really. She is my best friend so our relationship would be "solid"….

YEAH RIGHT! Honestly dating her only seem to be a publicity thing. Now i'm single and honestly love it.

_I'm __**perfectly lonely**_ _I'm __**perfectly lonely**_ _I'm __**perfectly lonely**_ _'Cause I __**don't belong to anyone**_ _**Nobody belongs to me**_ _I see friends __**around **_

_from __**time to time**_ _When their ladies _

_**let them slip away**_ _And when they ask me _

_how I'm doing __**with mine**_ _This is __**always**__ what I say_

Kevin I know is happy as a married guy and though I love Dani like a sister I hardly get to see him. But I get it though they're newlyweds at lest he is getting laid.

But then theres Nick now I know he is busy doing **Les Mes** but honestly ever since him and Macy have become official I hardly get to speck to him. Now I get it Macy is pretty awesome and Nick's never been in a REAL relationship before.

And he is scared shitless about **Les Mes** so why not talk in condensed with your girlfriend who is an actress. He of course never tell me or Kevin that he is scared cause the Serious JONAS doesn't get scared. It would make me feel like like a better older brother if he would tell me. Although as you can tell I already know. I know though that he misses Macy like crazy.

Thats one of the downsides of being us and being in a relationship. You always misses them and honestly iChats, texts and phone calls can only do some much. And when your on different sides of the planet and the time you get to talk they are asleep its not actually the greatest.

_And this is __**NOT**__ to say_ _There never comes a day_ _I'll take my __**chances**_

_and __**start**__ again_ _And when I __**look**__ behind_ _On all my __**younger**__ times_ _I have to __**thank**__ the __**wrongs**_

_that led me to a _

_**love so strong**_

I've never **felt** so great

see this smile on my** face**

You **put** it there

So take **my** hand

and say that we'll **stay**

this way **forever**

Cause

**A few years later.**

Remember when I told you that I was perfectly lonely…. I take that back…. hehe honestly I've never been perfectly in love…

Yeah I got bit. It really wasn't my fault and I honestly believe this is the most real thing i've been a part of. She is the one you know? I met her at one of my concerts….

Can you believe it?

Her name is Bryan. We met at actually Our soundcheck in Denver. I actually hated her at first , but since she was a fan I was nice, but after getting to truly know her I fell.

Fast.

We aren't getting married… yet but maybe someday I'm taking things slow.

Anyways got to go perform…

see ya.

**I'm Perfectly In Love With You**


End file.
